El Hobbit: Un SHUFFLE inesperado
by Namirart
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles individuales con parejas dispares. Cada drabble está 'taggeado' adecuadamente por si no queréis leer ese en concreto. Drabbles según canciones en modo aleatorio. Por lo general será un KILIpov (KilixFili, BilboxThorin) Y apariciones estelares de Dwalin y los otros 9 enanitos que no he nombrado aún.
1. Self Esteem (Offspring)

Entre capítulo y capítulo del fic largo que estoy construyendo poquito a poco (En realidad actualizo casi cada día, por si os interesa. Es un Thilbo Bagginshield, con algún que otro toque de FilixKili y la presencia esporádica de Smaug. Modern!AU. Se llama "**Interludio: El amanecer llegará**". ¡No dudéis en leerlo! prometo no dejarlo colgado.) he decidido hacer otro **¡SHUFFLE!** de los que tanto me gustaba hacer en LiveJournal aquellos tiempos pasados. Tiene el tag de 'ROMANCE' pero habrá un poco de todo ¡conforme mi lista de reproducción avance!

Aclaración: Es un SHUFFLE (esto implica que se basará en la música que escucho). PROBABLEMENTE sea únicamente SLASH. Parejas generales BILBOXTHORIN, KILIXFILI. Aunque aviso de antemano que mi lista de reproducción es 'especialita' y quizá haya algún Dwalin, algún Légolas, alguna Tauriel... ¡Quién sabe!

TOLKIEN PERDÓNAME PORQUE ESTOY PECANDO MUCHO Y HAGO CON TUS PERSONAJES COSAS EXTRAÑAS.

**1. Self Esteem (The Offspring)**

Tags: Angst. | Romance. | Drama.

KILIXFILI

La taberna es demasiado ruidosa y Fili no aparece. Sé que no lo hará, de todos modos. Le dejé una nota recordándoselo, haciendo énfasis, por enésima vez, en el hecho de que habíamos quedado. Habíamos. En pasado. Porque aquí no hay nadie. Sólo yo. Y las otras veinte personas que disfrutan de su libertad, todos con compañía.

Menos yo.

Cuando Fili aparece lleva esa sonrisa que ya conozco. La sonrisa que dice 'estoy satisfecho' y, no sé cómo ni porqué, pero sé que se ha acostado con alguno de mis amigos.

Quizá con Ori. Quizá con Bofur.

Se acerca a mí, lentamente, parece un león. Y como tal, reclama su propiedad. Besa mis labios y los muerde. Se ríe, pícaro.

Es un cabrón.

Sé perfectamente que es un cabrón.

Sé que no debería haberle esperado. Sé que me utiliza.

Pero soy su hermano pequeño.

El cuerpo dispuesto a recibirlo siempre que lo rechacen otros, siempre que se enfade, siempre que necesite un poco de relajación. El hombre con quien pagar su sufrimiento y su desesperación.

Soy yo. Su hermano pequeño.

El que recibe los golpes. El que recibe la descarga mientras otros disfrutan su lado dulce.

—Siento llegar tarde, Kili. Estaba ocupado.

—Ya, como siempre.—respondo, enfadado.

No dura mucho. Nunca dura mucho. Siempre cedo. Demasiado pronto. Demasiado fácil.

Pero el hidromiel se mezcla en sus largos bucles rubios, y sus ojos resplandecen y me miran y me suplican perdón. Y no debería, pero lo hago. Y lo beso. Y me besa.

—Te quiero, Kili.—susurra en mi oído.

Y no le creo.

Pero quiero creerle.

Será rey. Y yo seguiré siendo su hermano.

Su hermano pequeño.

Para que me utilice como quiera.

Total, no tengo barba.

Y no conseguiré jamás el amor que según mi madre merezco.

Sólo sobras.

Las sobras que Fili quiera darme.

Las agradezco.

—Yo también te quiero, Fili.—respondo.

Y no me voy. Me quedo.

Dejando que rompa aún más la poca autoestima que me queda.


	2. Lucy in the sky with diamonds (Beatles)

**2. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (The Beatles)**

_Romance | Death of a Character_

_¿KILIXTAURIEL?_

Quizá no había elegido la mejor metáfora.

Caminaba entre las estrellas.

Había prometido que algún día me llevaría allí.

Pero ya estaba lejos de mí. Ya no podría alcanzarla. Todo había sido un sueño.

¿Cómo podría ella haberme amado?

Cuando caminaba todo el mundo la miraba.

Todo el mundo.

El príncipe elfo la miraba. Mi hermano la miraba. Bilbo la miraba.

Era hermosa.

La criatura más bella que hubiera pisado jamás este mundo.

Y se había ido.

Y no volvería.

O quizá me había ido yo.

Quién sabe.

Caminé durante largo rato en soledad.

Y entonces la vi.

Rodeada de diamantes.

Rodeada de estrellas.

Lejos de mí.

Y tan cerca.

Tan hermosa.

Sin embargo cuando eché a correr, cuando mi cuerpo la buscó desesperado en la noche cerrada, volando sin piedad hacia el cielo, escabulléndome en la luz de la mismísima luna, me hallé cada vez más lejos.

Ella moraba en el cielo.

Yo pertenecía a la tierra.

Si tan sólo Mahal me permitiera reunirme con ella una última vez.

Pero no lo haría. Claro que no. Éramos distintos. No nos pertenecíamos. Jamás lo haríamos. No en esta vida. Tampoco en las venideras.

Me condenaba a observarla a lo lejos, desde debajo de la montaña que sería mi tumba.

Por toda la eternidad.

Mientras ella baila con las estrellas y camina entre diamantes.

Buscando el modo de llegar a mí.

De hundirse en la montaña.

**_Para no despertar jamás._**


	3. Mr Jones (Counting Crows)

**3. Mr Jones (Counting Crows)**

Kind of romance. SUPER FLUFF.

BAGGINSHIELD (Bilbo x Thorin) + KilixFili SOFT

(Kili PoV)

La música Hobbit es tan sorprendente como ellos mismos. Cualquiera que la escuche por primera vez sentirá una mezcla de atracción y repulsión, sobretodo viniendo de tierras lejanas -tanto enanas como élficas-. La música hobbit es alegre. Muy alegre. Tiene guitarras y laúdes, y percusión, y flautas de todo tipo. Tiene platillos y cascabeles y a los niños les encanta participar en su creación.

Y a juego con la música está el baile Hobbit cuyos movimientos son tan alegres y espontáneos como tranquilos sus carácteres. Nadie diría que esos seres diminutos que disfrutan de la tranquilidad del té a las cuatro y no gustan de visitas sin anunciar, que adoran las siestas largas y el sol álto y los árboles y la paz… fuesen capaces de moverse tan fieramente, tan rápidamente.

De modo que aquí nos encontramos, sentados en una mesa al aire libre, en unos bancos que son demasiado pequeños para nuestros enormes cuerpos, disfrutando de música Hobbit y baile Hobbit en una fiesta Hobbit. Y lo cierto es que quiero bailar pero no me atrevo a hacerlo, soy demasiado grande, podría romperlos. A mi lado, mi hermano ríe mientras habla con una Hobbit pelirroja que lleva un niño entre sus brazos. Al pequeño parecen gustarle las trenzas de su bigote. Sin embargo lo que llama mi atención es la mirada fija de mi tío. La sigo hasta dar con su objeto de admiración.

Es un Hobbit. Un Hobbit no muy joven pero no muy mayor.

Está bailando. Él solo. Mientras Bofur toca su flauta acompañando la música Hobbit. Se ha integrado muy rápidamente, me sorprende. Sé que Thorin está mirando al Hobbit con esa mirada que no utiliza nunca, entre envidia y deseo. Nos dará el amanecer y no se habrá movido. Está embelesado. Thorin parece encantado cuando me habla, dice algo de emprender la aventura con ese pequeño, o quizá son imaginaciones mías, cuando su mirada se cruza con nosotros.

-¿Te está mirando?-pregunta Thorin.-No, espera, me está mirando a mí.

El Hobbit sonríe y es lo más brillante que he visto nunca.

Todos se aman. Todos los Hobbits se aman entre sí. Pese a las peleas, a las discusiones y los cotilleos. No hay un sólo Hobbit que deteste a otro. Quizá Thorin sienta envidia de ellos. Yo lo hago. A veces me siento solo. Y mi tío también. Pero yo tengo a Fili. Él no. Él no tiene a nadie.

Así que cuando el Hobbit se acerca bailando a nosotros, Thorin se sonroja y finge que no lleva horas mirándole.

Pero el Hobbit me mira a mí.

-¿Me permites bailar con tu padre?-pregunta con sencillez.

-Es mi tío y estará encantado de bailar contigo.-respondo, riéndome ruidosamente.

Así que de nuevo aquí estoy. Observándoles bailar. Thorin es torpe. Pero creo en él. Puede hacerlo. Y quizá podamos emprender esta aventura con un nuevo miembro en la compañía.

-¿De verdad estaba mirando a Thorin? -me interrumpe la voz de mi hermano.

Se me escapa una risotada.

-En absoluto. Me miraba a mí. Soy hermoso.-bromeo.

-Sí que lo eres, sí.-admite besando mis labios brevemente y estirando de mí para que bailemos.

La música Hobbit es diferente a todas las demás.

Pero es la mejor música que exista en este mundo.


	4. Little Star (AKMU)

**4. Little Star (AKMU Akdong Musician)**

_Fluff. Romance. Enanos jóvenes y enanos más mayores._

_**KilixFili**_

_Mención a Tauriel._

El cielo siempre me ha parecido hermoso. Desde que tengo memoria he escalado hasta el tejado por mi ventana para observar las estrellas. Las horas han transcurrido para mí en silencio durante infinitas noches. Pero nunca ha sido en soledad. A mi lado siempre había una mano cálida que me sostenía. Desde que me descubrió.

Cuando Tauriel me habla de las estrellas no puedo evitar transportarme a Ered Luin, a aquellos bellos tiempos en que todo era sencillo, en que debíamos trabajar para poner comida sobre la mesa pero lo hacíamos juntos y sin ninguna queja. Tiempos de entrenamiento.

Cuando Tauriel habla de las estrellas no me cuesta imaginarla a ella caminando en el cielo. Pero el cielo no es para los enanos. Los enanos viven en la tierra. Y, sin embargo, es reconfortante pensar que las estrellas puedan vigilarme.

Cuando Tauriel habla de sus viajes hasta el cielo no evito sonreír imaginándola allí arriba, sentada, observando el mundo de los simples mortales como nosotros.

La imagino siendo testigo de tantas veces en que me he levantado asustado a medianoche, llorando, temblando. La imagino viendo cómo Fili despertaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, me consolaba. La imagino viéndonos subir al tejado.

Puedo verla en tensión ante la declaración romántica. Pero, por algún motivo, la imagino sonriendo cuando nos dimos el primer beso. La imagino preocupada cuando dejamos de subir al tejado porque nos hicimos daño entrenando. La imagino aliviada al vernos dormir juntos, sobre las tejas incómodas, bajo las estrellas. La imagino testigo de todas nuestras palabras de amor en la luz de la noche, bajo la luna y las estrellas, donde nadie puede vernos.

Y la imagino preguntándose a dónde hemos ido cuando dejamos de aparecer para siempre.

Pero ahora estamos aquí y cuando habla de las estrellas me permite soñar y, en mi interior, sé que la nana que Fili me cantaba cuando era un pequeño enano, también la conoce Tauriel.

**_Twinkle twinkle little star, please shine on me._**


	5. Quédate a dormir (M Clan)

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que cada drabble está escrito EXACTAMENTE en el tiempo de duración de la canción. Ni un minuto más. Quizá por eso alguno termine de forma demasiado abrupta. Mi método es escuchar la canción una vez, entendiéndola y recogiéndola. Y escucharla otra vez, escribiendo el drabble. Disculpas de antemano por los cortes bruscos de drabble o lo pequeños que son. (El 3, el de Mr Jones, quedó más largo porque sin darme cuenta le había dado al loop y no se paró la canción hasta que me di cuenta de que llevaba cuatro repeticiones.)

¡Los comentarios son bien recibidos!

(Recordad que TODOS son KILIpov, es decir, narra Kili.)

**5. Quédate a dormir (M Clan)**

_KilixFili_

_¿Smut? Nah. Quizá. No sé. Romance extraño._

La noche es corta. Demasiado corta. Y larga. Demasiado larga. En nuestros alientos se mezclan olores y sabores dispares. Cerveza, hidromiel, asado de ternera, vino, patatas braseadas, tabaco. El sudor se pega en la ropa y en cualquier fragmento de piel que permanezca en contacto.

No somos reyes ni príncipes. No somos enanos en una misión suicida. No somos niños. No somos adultos. No somos hermanos. No hay responsabilidades. Sólo somos él y yo. Pelo mezclado. Mordiscos. Lenguas por doquier. Sudor y gemidos. Contacto desesperado, golpes contra la pared. O la cama. Cosas que no importan cuando nos enredamos entre las sábanas y nos abandonamos al placer animal y carnal.

Y cuando acaba, cuando todo acaba, sólo queda el peso de la realidad. Un peso que no importa más que el sueño que nos posee. Sus ojos clavados sobre los míos. Sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, mi torso contra su torso. Sucios. Mojados. Apestando a sudor, sexo y alcohol. Y nada que nos pueda separar. Ni ahora. Ni nunca.

Cuando acaba, cuando todo acaba, decido que no quiero ser rey. No quiero entorpecerle a él en su labor llegado el momento. No quiero, pero debo renunciar a los sentimientos que surgen -que llevan tanto tiempo surgiendo de mi corazón- y sé que lo haré. Fuera de estas paredes seguiremos siendo hermanos. Y él, el heredero. No tengo reclamo alguno hacia él. Él no tiene reclamo alguno hacia mí. No hay sitio para el egoísmo. No hay sitio para la posesión, para los celos. Sólo hay sitio para el amor, la hermandad. Un secreto celosamente guardado en mi corazón. Y en el suyp. Un 'te amo' que sólo existe entre susurros en la oscuridad.

De modo que al final, cuando todo ha acabado, sólo tengo derecho a una petición.

"Quédate a dormir".


	6. The man who sold the world (Nirvana)

**6. The Man who sold the World (Nirvana Cover from David Bowie)**

Angst. Mucho angst. Pero un final decente. Kili PoV. Romance si miráis muuuuy fijamente. Pero más bien sólo familia Durin y cosas feas.

Subiendo las escaleras hacia ningún lugar todo parece confuso. ¿Dónde estoy? No tengo ni idea. De pronto, en un pequeño suspiro, reconozco los salones de Erebor. Una parte de ellos en la que estuve investigando junto a mi hermano. Está extrañamente limpia. Puedo ver un montón de enanos llorando desconsolados. Entre ellos no está mi tío. Ni Fili. Me acerco, curioso. Quiero saber qué hay en medio, a qué están reverenciando. La guerra ha acabado pero no parecen contentos. Yo tampoco. Lo cierto es que estoy confuso.

Me quedo de piedra. Tanto como las estatuas sobre los ataúdes. Soy yo. He muerto. Hace demasiado tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Por qué he muerto? Los asistentes están desconsolados. Mi tío descansa en paz con una cabellera dorada a sus pies, una bola de pelo que parece más muerta que viva. Bilbo. Resigo con mi mirada al resto. Nos han separado. A mi hermano y a mí. Fili está a la derecha de mi tío. Yo a su izquierda. Pero no hay rastro de ninguno de ellos.

Siento la angustia recorriendo mi garganta. Vendimos el mundo. Entregamos las llaves de Erebor al resto de enanos y nos rendimos en actitud cobarde, dejando el peso de la victoria en hombros de nuestros amigos y familiares. Aquellos que lloran hoy nuestra ausencia. Yo no lloro. Me deslizo hasta alcanzar mi ataúd y paso de largo, hasta tocar el de Fili. Ahí, quizá, se escapó una pequeña lágrima.

Una mano toca mi hombro. Me giro y es Thorin. Serio. Detrás suyo, sentado en el suelo, está mi hermano, con la mirada fija en el infinito. No entiendo qué sucede y creo que no quiero entenderlo.

_-Perdóname, Kili.-_habla Thorin, con su nueva voz etérea.

Sacudo mi cabeza y camino hacia mi hermano. Le tiendo la mano y se levanta haciendo uso de ella. Me abraza. Y lo abrazo. Y volvemos a estar juntos. La presencia de Thorin es intimidante. No puede apartar su mirada de los presentes. Balin está desgarrado, la compañía al completo lamenta la pérdida. Y Bilbo, simplemente ya no existe.

-_Perdóname, Bilbo._-murmura, frente a él.-_Tenías razón. He vendido el mundo por un tesoro sin valor._-se lamenta.

Fili y yo estiramos de su brazo.

Y nos vamos para no volver. Con la angustia y el desazón detrás nuestro, rezando para que amantes y amigos sean capaces de seguir viviendo. Sean capaces de volver a sonreír sin nosotros.

Morimos como hermanos, como iguales, como enanos en batalla. Nos equivocamos y lo pagamos con nuestra vida. Sin embargo seguimos juntos y así nos reuniremos con Mahal. Dejamos amigos atrás, dejamos una vida plena. Pero lo dejamos todo zanjado. Quizá vendimos el mundo, quizá perdimos el control. Pero fue un buen final. Sobretodo para Thorin. No murió solo: Murió rodeado de gente que lo amaba. Murió sabiéndose querido, sabiéndose sabio, sabiéndose libre de la enfermedad del oro.

_Murió como Thorin Escudo de Roble, no como Rey bajo la Montaña._

Y eso es suficiente.


End file.
